


Tradition of Bookshop Owners

by still_lycoris



Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard claims it's a tradition but Manny isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition of Bookshop Owners

“It is a great tradition from the dawn of time,” Bernard intoned.

“Are you sure?” Manny said pathetically. “They didn’t really _have_ bookshops in the dawn of time.”

“It is a great tradition from the dawn of bookshops! Are you a bookshop owner? Do you come from a _line_ of bookshop owners?”

“Neither do you! Your father was a government official and your mother … you never quite explained what your mother does.”

“My mother does things,” Bernard said. “Anyway, that’s not the point. Now put the hat on and climb into the dryer. I’ll let you out when the time is up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
